


Clone Fucking

by ALustyBust



Category: Disney Fairies, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Peter Pan (1953), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: In a world where clone printing takes mere hours, people can have whoever or whatever they want at the drop of a few thousand dollars (or cheaper if a person is just renting for an hour). It's the cleanest, most sanitary, and kinky solution to prostitution the world has seen. Unfortunately for the clones, some men aren't so kind to those they've bought.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of Disney's characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

 

By the time I hit puberty scientists had invented a viable clone machine. When I entered college it was available for recreational use by the rich. And before I was 30 it was pretty common place instead of prostitutes and strip clubs. People of all genders, sexualities, and kinks could go to any local clone shop and for a fair price spend an hour alone in a room with a clone that would be decommissioned immediately, sterilized, and recycled. And with the help of the internet they'd taken their options from exclusively DNA only clones to prints. Which meant that even the weirdest kinks got appeased and because they were mindless sex prints/clones anything was legal.

 

I'd been saving up for awhile to treat myself for my 27th birthday. I'd taken on two extra jobs over the summer and met my goal quickly--exceeded it actually.

 

"Good afternoon! Who can we match you with today?" The cheery girl behind the counter asked. She wore the standard gold thong and bra set of the business down the street from my family mansion I had inherited. 

 

"I'd like to buy four prints please!" I beamed. The look on her face made my dick twitch. Most people only rented clones or prints for an hour or so--it wasn't exactly cheaper in the long run, but it was feasible entertainment. The fact I could afford to buy one--let alone four--had her impressed.

 

"Four? You're sure?"

 

I nodded and she took me to the design room and showed me inside. She left me to my business as I scrolled through the options page, seeking out the four specific prints I wanted. Lilo, from Lilo and Stitch. Vanellope Von Schweetz, from Wreck It Ralph. Kimmy Possible, from the sitch in time episode where she was a pre-teen. And Tinkerbell, but with some modifications so I could just barely fit my giant dick in her and still use her tiny fairy body like a fleshlight. Once my order was complete I paid an extra fee to expedite the process and went home.

 

My girls would be delivered in a few hours.


	2. Vanellope Von Schweetz

 

They arrived individually  throughout the rest of the afternoon, and honestly I was fine with that. It gave me some one on one time with each girl.

 

The first to arrive was Vanellope. She was only about 6 years old in appearance and as soon as she arrived I had her clothes stripped and burned. She wouldn't be needing them ever again.

 

Her little nipples were as small as peppermints and she smelled like brownies.

 

"You wanna fill me with your hot fudge, Mr?" She asked, tweaking one of her nipples.

 

I picked her up so that she straddled me and I kissed her deeply. She tasted just as sweet as she smelled. And she kissed like a real woman. Her tiny body was surprisingly warm against mine and having her hairless cunt pressed against my bare skin caused my dick to stand at attention. Her tight pussy lips spread so her clit rubbed against my throbbing erection. The head of my cock stretched up past her belly button since I'd had it enhanced from an average 7 inches to a magnificent, veiny 13 inches. She scooted forward and then back, rubbing quickly and pleasing herself in the process. I groaned in pleasure and she arched her back so I could lick and nibble at her tiny little girl tits.

 

"Oh, fuck!" She screamed.

 

I didn't waste any more time. I took her to my room and laid her on my giant bed. I lined my giant cock up with her tiny hole.

 

"You ready for Daddy to love you?" I asked.

 

She nodded, reaching for me.

 

I entered her slowly, until the entire head of my cock was inside her almost vice like pussy. I moaned and so did she. Then I rammed into her with all my might. Her tiny bare belly bulged with my size and she cried out, candy tears springing to her eyes instantly.

 

"You're hurting me, Daddy!" She cried.

 

I smiled and licked her sweet tears away. "I sure am honey."

 

Then I rammed into her again and again. As I pounded her I retrieved a candy cane from the bedside table and made her lube it up with her little kid slobber. I wedged it into her tiny clenched asshole and continued to take her cartoon virginity. She cried and whispered hurriedly--begging me to stop. But she was mine and as a print she had no rights so I fucked her until I came balls deep inside her, my hot seed shooting straight into her little girl womb. When I was done, I put her to bed in her own little bed there in my room and answered the knock that had just come at the front door.


	3. Kimmy Possible

 

The second delivery was Kimmy Possible. So tight and slender. When I saw her body my cock sprang fully erect again and the delivery man hadn't even walked away. He eyed my prize with jealousy and I slammed the door in his face. She was mine.

 

"Take your clothes off, slut."

 

"Yes Master." She said with a nervous smile.

 

Once she was naked, I pushed her to the floor right there in the foyer and yanked her tight perky ass into the air.

 

"You want Master to show you how a good girl takes a dick?"

 

"Yes please Master. Take me."

 

Kimmy bit her bottom lip with her braces clad teeth and gave her round ass a wiggle. I jammed my cock inside her asshole and she screamed, collapsing straight into the floor. The movement clenched my cock further inside her and she tried to scramble away. I pinned her down and yanked her head up by her ponytail.

 

"This is how you take my giant cock, baby girl."

 

"But it's too big! I'm just a kid!" She clawed at the floor, trying to crawl away. But I wouldn't let her.

 

I stilled and asked, "Would u rather have your pussy licked?"

 

She nodded hesitantly and I lifted her up, my throbbing cock still deep inside her ass. I pressed her bare back to my chest, her ass cheeks nuzzled into my pelvis, and my cock pushing at her slim stomach to create an unnatural buldge.

 

"Time to meet your sister."

 

We entered my bedroom and I roused Vanellope from her short nap. Her pussy was swollen and she instinctively covered it to keep me away until it had time to heal. I laughed. I sat down against my head board, Kimmy still in my lap and beckoned Vanellope over.

 

"Vanellope, this is your sister Kimmy. Kimmy, this is your little baby sister. She's going to eat your pussy."

 

Vanellope crawled up the satin sheets dutifully and wedged her legs between Kimmy's slender thighs and mine. She pressed her ravaged pussy against the base of my cock and bent over to lick Kimmy's cunt. I wrapped my muscular hands around Kimmy's thighs and lifted her as high as I could without pulling my dick out of her. Then I dropped her, letting go completely. She slammed down half way and then slid the rest, a shrill shriek of pain and pleasure tearing it's way past her lips. The sound alone almost made me empty my sack inside her. Vanellope slurped hungrily at Kimmy who bucked against her little sister's face as best she could while also trying to keep my cock still inside her. I tweaked her tiny nipples, her little girl breasts were starting to grow and the feel of them in my rough hands made me drive my cock deeper inside her.

 

"It huuuuurts!" Kimmy wailed. I wrapped one hand around her throat and the other around her rib cage. She was so small and fragile.

 

"Tell your Daddy you want him to unload inside you. Say it." I shook her, squeezing her throat in my hand.

 

She was turning red but choked the words out as best as she could. Vanellope sucked her clit into her mouth and held it tightly. I rammed inside Kimmy several times and when she came, squirting her little girl juices all over her sister's face I emptied my sack into her tight no longer virgin asshole.

 

Tears streamed down her face and with a flick of my wrist I sent Vanellope back to her bed. I withdrew from her and she rolled onto her stomach, still twitching. I watched her gaping asshole slowly return to it's normal right size.

 

Then the doorbell rang.


End file.
